Bella Perfection
by JustSearching
Summary: Bella has been living with the Cullens for years since her change. Upon returning to her hometown of Forks, she finds more than she planned. How will Edward's human life coexist with her immortal one?
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

Forks, Washington, a small town located in the Northwest, on the Olympic Peninsula. It had been many years since I had been back to Forks, back home.

Though sometimes it feels as though it's only been a short time since I was last in this dreary, quiet, little town. I spent my childhood on the beaches of La Push, and beneath the expansive canopies of the moss covered forests surrounding my home.

My father, Charlie Swan, had been the Chief of Police for local Police Department. My erratic mother, Renee, was a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school. I had spent a peaceful and fulfilling childhood growing up among the endless rain and cloud cover which encompasses this quaint town.

Today I return to the place of my birth to begin class as a new student to the illustrious Forks High School, home to the Fighting Spartans.

Not as I am looking forward to a new school, or meeting new high school students for that matter.

Unfortunately, it appears that I can no longer delay the inevitable. School will begin in under 2 hours. So I do as I must, it is an essential part to being in my family, to being "Bella Cullen"


	2. Returning Home

_Chapter 1: Returning Home_

"Alice, enough already with the 'Bella Barbie Time'", I said with a scowl on my face.

"Come on Bella, it's the first day. You have to make a good impression", she smirked as she finished with the final soft curls of my long hair.

Alice was truly my sister, and best friend. The short pixie, with her spiky black hair, is definitely a unique creature. Her enthusiastic and bubbly personality covers for the fierce, loving, all-seeing, shopaholic that she is. Life with Alice is never boring which keeps things interesting when life gets a little monotonous.

In the time I have known Alice, I have gotten used to her pushy ways of getting what she wants. I have to admit, her torture sessions have somewhat grown on me. In the beginning I misunderstood and loathed the need to spend countless hours doing hair, make-up, and clothing selection. I always have been one for simple attire, opting for comfort over designers or style. I was never concerned with wearing make-up or following the current fashion trends, much to Alice's' dismay. I have however been able to work out some compromises with Alice, so that I can keep my clothing, hair and make-up trends to my own personal styling.

My dark denim, jeans, although designer, they are very comfortable. My deep v-neck, midnight blue sweater, not exactly something that I would have chosen, is modest enough to ease my apprehensions. Alice chose to leave my make-up natural, only using enough to accentuate my eyes as she said. My long, mahogany locks, hung in soft curls that fall down to back to my waist and softly frame my heart-shaped face.

"Okay, so am I deemed worthy of the _Alice Stamp of Approval_" I asked while taking in my appearance in the full length mirror.

"Silly Bella, you look absolutely beautiful" Alice said while touching up her own make-up and making sure her hair stood out in just the right way.

Alice joyfully bounced downstairs to join the rest of our family. Esme, our tender, loving mother met me on the landing and wrapped me in an embrace. She has always considered me a daughter to her, and I love her as much as I cared for my birth mother. She has a kind, gentle soul and shows each of us a great compassion only a mother can bestow.

"Have a good first day sweetheart", she said softly as she stroked my long, dark curls.

"Thank you Esme" I replied as I returned her fierce embrace.

"Alright people, five minutes before we need to leave, let's get a move on" Alice yelled to everyone from the bottom of the stairs.

As I made my way down the stairs to join the rest of my family, I couldn't help but notice that Alice seemed even more giddily-hyper than her usual.

"Alice, what's got you so excited today? It's just another day at a new high school, anything we should know?" I asked her as she bounced up and down.

"Nothing to tell, but I do foresee a shopping excursion to Port Angeles with you this afternoon" she smirked as she grabbed my arm and began pulling me into the garage.

Alice has the incredible ability to see the future. It's what leads her to Jasper, her mate, and to the Cullen's. Although her visions can be altered, no one bets against Alice. I guess I'm going on a torturous and extensive shopping trip later today.

"Okay Alice, but only to Port Angeles and you have got to go with me to the book store as well" I sighed. At least I could pick up a few new books during this debacle.

"No Problem" she squealed. "Now, let's get to school already".


	3. First Day

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, this is simple a reflection of the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer.

_Chapter 2: First Day_

Forks High School was that of a typical small town high school. Rather than one large building there were several small buildings connected through breezeways. Apart from the large gym and the sign out front, one would see only a haphazard placement of random buildings.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I noticed that as usual, the Cullen's idea of transportation was "extravagant" to say the least. Among the numerous pick-up trucks and Toyota Corollas, a huge tricked out Jeep with massive tires and a bumble bee yellow Porsche 911 make quite an impression. At least near the rear of the parking lot there was a single shiny, silver Volvo parked away from the other vehicles.

I was somewhat apprehensive to enter the social institution. I was never any good at being in the spotlight. Even after years to adjust to the idea, I can still never quite feel comfortable standing alongside my perfect and flawless siblings. Standing beside Rosalie with her long blonde waves, voluptuous curves and exquisite face is always very daunting. Emmett, her mate, commands a presence all his own. His sheer size and muscular build contrasted by his dark curls and adorable dimples. To any outsider he would appear massive and foreboding, but his gentle and fun loving nature makes him more of a giant teddy bear.

"Bella" Alice began pulling me from my reflection, "today is going to be a great day, nothing to worry over".

"Thanks Alice. You know I just get uncomfortable being new to a school, without the added concerns to what we are" I reluctantly commented.

Jasper turned to me and a wave of calm and confidence washed over me. "We all have our concerns, but you'll do fine, Bella" he whispered with a small smile on his face.

Jasper was Alice's other half. They were like two parts to one whole being. Apart from Carlisle and Esme, I had never seen two people more perfect for each other. Being around the two of them you could easily see how connected they were to one another.

Jasper was true Southern gentleman. He was quiet and reserved, and had a wonderful southern drawl. His 6'2" stature was lean but strong. His honey locks accented his porcelain skin and topaz eyes. He had a calming presence even without the use of his emotion controlling power. Although his ability to read and control others emotions was a welcomed benefit, especially on a day like today.

"Thanks Jazz" I said as I gathered my bag and stepped out of the car.

The five of us made our way to the office to retrieve our schedules and start our day.

Upon entering the cozy front office we were greeted by a small, round woman in her mid forties. She had short, dark hair with a sprinkling of gray around her face, and a warm personality. Alice stepped to the counter and introduced us as the Cullens and the Hales, the new students. Mrs. Cope, the woman behind the counter, greeted us with a friendly hello and welcome and set about retrieving our class schedules and maps of the school.

"Now Bella, I'm not going to have to come and rescue you from the clutches of some human male today, am I?" Emmett questioned in a hushed tone unheard to anyone but the five of us.

"I think I'll manage just fine on my own, Emmett" I replied in a low growl.

"Just making sure you know I'm here if you need me little sis" he said as he grabbed me into a bear hug. "You know how those guys at the last school were".

I remembered all too well how the guys at our last high school had been. I never really considered myself anything more than plain, dull and uninteresting. Even after being changed, I still wasn't all that special. Nothing compared to the grace and beauty of Alice or Rosalie. Becoming one of the undead immortals did improve many things; one was that I was no longer a complete klutz, though still not as graceful as Alice. My long, dark locks no longer looked dull brown, but now shone with deep reds and chocolates. My skin had always been pale although now it had an iridescent quality to it. My eyes were the most notable change, once brown and lifeless were now a dark, honey gold. Long gone were the deep crimson eyes of a newborn vampire.

Being a vampire with non-human features always warranted some attention. Rosalie with her cold, hard attitude had no trouble keeping admirers at bay. Truthfully she enjoyed the attention she received. And Alice with her exuberant, full of life personality seemed to keep all the unwanted male attention somewhat under control. The pixie could be scary as hell when she wanted to be. I on the other hand having always been shy and reserved seemed to become target to unwanted advances. I would casually decline and politely disregard their attempts at flirting. At our last school however a group of guys cornered me and Emmett stepped in to protect me. Not that I needed the protection, being a vampire and all, but I did appreciate the fact that the group never bothered me again.

"I'll be fine, Em" I said. We then took our schedules and maps and exited the front office.

Emmett and Rose headed down the halls to their prospective classes and I turned to Alice to see what classes we shared. She had that far way look in her eyes, the one that came when ever she had one of her visions. As I was about to ask her what she had seen, she snapped out of it and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Alice, what did yo-", I started to ask when she cut me off.

"I'll see you at lunch, later Bella" she called out to me as she skipped happily down the hall to her first class.

I watched her as she turned the corner, pondering what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. Once she was out of sight I turned on my heels and made my way to my first class.

**Okay so I have now posted the Intro and the first two chapters. I plan to update at least once per week, if not more. I appreciate all who read and hope you will review and leave feedback. Good, Bad or Undecided...let me know what you think. **

**I will hopefully have another chapter up over the weekend. **


	4. New Introductions

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, this is simple a reflection of the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer._

_**This is the chapter where Bella first meets Edward. **_

_Chapter 3: New Introductions_

The day seemed to race by, it was already nearly time for lunch. I was currently awaiting the end of my 4th period Trigonometry class, while trying to ignore the glances from the boy in the seat next to mine, Mike Newton. It appears that he and I share several classes together and he has made it his personal mission to "show me the ropes" so to speak. I have politely declined his attempts at flirting, along with his brazen attempts at asking me out. He seems to be genuine and kind, and his blonde hair and boyish features make him a decent enough looking guy. So far I have been approached by Mike, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, all seemingly pleasant in their attempts to welcome me to Forks. Their flirting has been sweet yet unreturned, and has even sparked some unfriendly attention from some several girls. I discovered that these girls were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Their death glares give a whole new meaning to the term "If looks could kill".

As the bell rang I quickly made my way out of the classroom. As I was on my way out the door I was approached by a kind girl who introduced herself as Angela Webber. She seemed like a sweet and caring person, and I found that I already liked her.

"Don't pay any attention to Jessica or Lauren" she said with an apologetic smile. "They are just not used to someone taking any attention from them."

"Trust me, attention is the last thing that I want", I whispered to Angela as we walked out of the classroom and began our trek through the halls to the cafeteria.

"I understand, but it's not often we get anyone new to our small town, so everyone is excited" she responded with a light chuckle. "And it's not often we get anyone near as beautiful as you and your siblings".

"Thank you" I said shyly. I would have blushed profusely if I could have. I have never been good at accepting compliments.

"No problem, it's the truth" she giggled as we made our way through the lunch line.

"Thank you for your kind words and for being my friend" I responded to her as we wandered through the tables in the cafeteria.

"You are welcome to sit with us, if you would like" she mentioned as she approached a table where Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Eric were already seated.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should really join my family", I replied as I walked casually over to the far end of the cafeteria where my family was.

My four siblings were having their own conversations when I sat down to join them. As was typical with us, we sat at a table in the back, each with a tray of food we would never eat. It was always somewhat unnerving to me to waste food the way that we did, but it was an important part of keeping up with our appearance. It did help that Carlisle allowed me to give generous donations to charitable groups, which helped to offset some of my guilt. But even that didn't completely satisfy my feelings of remorse for the sake of our "human" façade. Sometimes I would spend my lunch hour sitting in the car listening to music to forego the charade required with joining them for lunch. Often I felt like a fifth wheel with the two couples and me being the lone one out.

I was so wrapped up with my own thoughts that I barely noticed when Alice suddenly glared at the doors to the cafeteria. As I followed her gaze my eyes landed on an image of perfection.

I stared in awe at the glorious body of a young man. His bronze tousled locks were arranged on his head in a happy mess. I could clearly see his chiseled body through the tight fitting black t-shirt, and dark, denim, fitted jeans he was wearing. His body was that of a statue or a Greek god. He had full, pink lips that looked soft and inviting, but the best part was his glorious, deep, emerald green eyes. As I took in his statuesque appearance his eyes rose to meet mine. It was a brief moment in which our eyes locked, but I felt as though he could see straight through me to the depths of my soul. I broke my gaze from his and turned to look at Alice, who had returned to casual conversation with our siblings. She had a small smile playing on her lips which gave me a slightly unsettled feeling.

For the remainder of the lunch hour I tried to keep in the conversations at my table, but I found myself glancing frequently to the magnificent creature with the dazzling green eyes. Every time I would glance his way he would be staring at me with an unexplained look on his face. I wondered why someone as handsome as he was sat at the end of the lunch table alone. He had the ear buds of his iPod in his ears and seemed to be enjoying sitting in peace listening to music while eating his lunch. He had an almost sad expression on his face. And I hated to see him look so sad.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch I quickly dumped my tray of food and made my way over to talk with Alice. She was taking quick strides through the open quad toward her 5th period class. I caught up with her quickly and walked at her side for a few moments before asking her what was going on.

"Something's up Alice. I know you too well not to know when something's amiss" I stated trying to be calm but really wanting to know what she was keeping from me.

"Nothing's up Bella, whatever do you mean?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her pretty face.

"Cut the crap Alice and spill. Does it have anything to do with that guy in the lunchroom?" I questioned her with a slightly harsh tone.

"You mean the guy you couldn't take your eyes off of for the entire lunch period?" she asked while stifling a chuckle.

"Alice, come on. What's going on?" she was trying to distract me but I wasn't so easily swayed.

"Fine, Bella. I'll tell you everything during 6th period. Now hurry or you're going to be late to class" she huffed and stalked away.

I hadn't noticed that the students around us had all but disappeared. I hurriedly made my way to Biology. When I stepped into the room I was greeted by a very inviting aroma. I had long since mastered my thirst. In fact I had an extraordinary amount of control even as a newborn vampire, but this tantalizing scent was completely new and insatiable. I gave my info to Mr. Banner; he signed my slip and directed me to the only available lab table. This just happened to be the same table at which the perfect male specimen from lunch currently resided.

As I approached him the delicious aroma attacked my senses with fervor. The scent reminded me of honey and cinnamon. I felt venom start to pool in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it down. Never had I been so drawn to a human's blood before. But it was more than the thirst that taunted me. It was as if gravity was pulling me towards this man. Everything about him called to me.

As I sat down at our lab table, I did my best to ignore the immense connection I felt to him. I felt this weird energy between us. I spared a quick glance up at him and I was met with those beautiful emerald pools. We gazed at each other and neither of us spoke. I couldn't seem to form any words at the time. After a few moments he broke the silence. His velvety, smooth voice sent a wave of chills down my cold, granite body.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen" he stated with such a gentle grace that put me instantly at ease.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Cullen, but I prefer to go by Bella" I said in a shy, soft tone once I was able to locate my voice.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a crooked smile gracing his perfect face.

That smile was glorious. I would give anything to see that smile light up his handsome face all the time. I wanted to reach out and touch his luscious lips, or run my fingers through his messy hair. He was perfection.

What am I thinking? We keep our distance from humans for a reason. No one can know what we are, it would be dangerous. While we live amongst them, we keep ourselves at a distance. Having thoughts of this beautiful man could only lead to trouble. And what could he ever see in me anyway. To him I'm just the new girl and he is probably just being polite. I am sure that the entire female population of Fork's High would give anything to be with him. No sense in harboring any false hope.

"Thanks!" I replied softly.

I was never more thankful than at that moment for the lack of my traitorous blush. I don't understand how he could make me feel this way. I turned back to the front of the classroom and focused my attention on Mr. Banner's lecture.

As the class hour crept along I could feel his eyes fall upon me. I never looked his way for fear of being caught in his illustrious green orbs.

When the bell rang I quickly gathered my books and rushed out of the door heading to my Spanish class and to Alice for answers.

As I walked in to Sra. Perez's class I found Alice seated at a desk at the back of the room. I took my seat in the empty desk next to her and angled my body to face her. She had a huge grin on her face that lit up her eyes. I look at her expectantly and waited for her to begin.

She sighed and slowly began speaking in a hushed whisper too soft for human ears.

"So you met him, what do you think?" she asked me.

"Did you see this coming?" I questioned her.

She smiled deviously and nodded her head.

"Then why didn't you prepare me? I could have killed him. I have never been so drawn to someone's blood like that. And what if I had, I could never have lived with myself" I almost yelled it at her.

"I knew that you would be fine, Bella. Besides I think it's a good thing you met him. If I had told you, you would have gone home and I didn't want that" she replied with a slight frown.

I could never stay angry with Alice for long; it just isn't in my nature. Even if really wanted to, she always got her way.

"So is this what the extra long Bella Barbie session and the shopping trip to Port Angeles is all about?" I asked pointedly.

"Yep" she said popping the "p".

"So what is all this about and what did you see?" I asked her excitedly.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at me. I guess that meant I wasn't going to get anymore answers, for now at least.

**Okay, so like I said last chapter I plan to update at least twice a week. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV, and should be up by Wednesday.**

**I was really excited to get my first review. Thank you so much for your kind words. **

**I wanted to write this story because I am a feminist at heart and I thought it would be interesting to see how Bella would have handled things if their roles had been reversed. In the upcoming chapters you will get alittle info on how Bella came to be what she is, but not to much. You'll have to wait to find out when Edward does. **

**Again thank you all for reading and a would love to know what you think. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am enjoying writing.**


	5. First Sight

_Chapter 4: First Sight_

_**EPOV**_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I rolled over and swatted at the confounded electronic. The soft, red glow of the numbers read 6 am.

Ugh, another year at the illustrious Forks High School. I hate the first day of a new school year. Everyone talks about their summer break and is so excited to be together again. For a loner like me, it's just another sign of how much I don't fit in.

Moving to Forks, Washington three years ago was supposed to be a new beginning. We were starting fresh in a new state and town, leaving our troubles behind in the windy city of Chicago. It's funny how your troubles just tend to follow you.

When my father was killed, it nearly destroyed my mother and me.

Edward Masen, Sr. was a brilliant attorney working for the DA's office, who was killed for being too good at his job. With the loss of her soul mate, my mother seemed to die along with him. She is a wonderful mother who loves and cares for me dearly, but the spark of life in her eyes is gone now. She is no more than a shell of her former self. She puts up a good show though and tries as she might to help me come to terms with the loss. I can't help but feel guilty for not being stronger for her. I go about my day to day life and try my best to get by.

With my thoughts settled on making it through the day, I rolled out of bed, showered and dressed for another day of school.

I trudged my way downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother had breakfast waiting for me.

"Good morning, sweetheart" she said cheerily.

"Good morning to you too, mom. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"I made pancakes, eat up. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Mom" I answered then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I loaded a plate full of warm, fluffy pancakes and syrup and proceeded to hurriedly eat my breakfast. I gave my mother a quick hug and made my way outside to my car.

I drove my silver Volvo quickly to school while basking in the smooth sounds of Debussy. My car has become somewhat of a sanctuary to me. The gentle purr of the engine and the soft leather seats are comforting. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in my normal spot in the back of the school lot. Parking in the rear of the lot requires a longer walk through the ever persistent misty rain, but it helps to keep my car safe from getting damaged by the reckless hordes of high school students. My car is somewhat of a prized possession to me, although I would never admit my strong attachment to a vehicle. I love and care for my car much like a best friend or child. It is my pride and joy.

As I sat in my car listening to the smooth sounds of the music and the light rainfall on the windshield, I noticed two unfamiliar vehicles pull into the lot. I relaxed into my seat and watched as I saw the occupants slowly step out of the vehicles. I guess that these people must be the new students that the town has been buzzing about. The already infamous Cullen's and Hales who recently moved here from Alaska. I had heard the rumors of the adopted children of the talented and distinguished Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Looking at them even from a distance, I could see what has everyone talking. They were wealthy, that much showed by the cars that they drove, and they each we very uniquely attractive. The two that exited the large Jeep were obviously a couple judging by their interactions. The gorgeous blonde looked as though she had stepped out of a magazine or off of a runway. The massive guy who was with her could have easily passed for a NFL football player by his sheer size alone. He was extremely large and muscled and somewhat intimidating.

The occupants of the yellow Porsche stepped out a few moments later. A short, dark haired pixie of a girl leapt from the car and ran and jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around the body of a blonde haired guy. The small girl seemed exuberant and carefree. The blonde guy looked as though he had just stepped out of GQ Magazine. They all were dressed well and seemed to be close to one another.

The final occupant to emerge from the Porsche took my breath away. Her beauty, even from this distance, was simply astounding.

She had long, dark locks that cascaded down her back falling in gentle curls. The dark chocolate brown of her hair was accentuated with shades of mahogany, and flowed delicately as it caressed the pale white skin of her neck and shoulders. As she turned to speak with one of her siblings I was able to see her face and I felt my breathe get caught in my throat. Her beauty was indescribable and breathtaking. The gentle curves of her body and the soft features of her face was sheer perfection.

As they began walking toward the front office I stepped out of my car and headed toward my first class.

By 3rd period it was all that I could do to keep my mind from the vision of beauty I had seen this morning. She was so intriguing. I wanted to learn everything about her. Who was she? Where did she come from? What are her interests? Could she ever want me the way that I wanted her?

I was pulled from my reverie by the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley.

"So how was your summer, Edward?" she asked with a seductive smile while flipping her brown hair.

"Fine" was my amazing reply.

I wasn't trying to be obnoxious; after all, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. However, she could so easily get on my nerves. She had been trying to get me to take her out since I first moved to Forks. I didn't date. It wasn't that I didn't like girls, or the idea of dating, but no one ever caught my eye. Until today that is.

I somewhat listened patiently while Jessica recounted her summer to me. I was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring to end her little tirade.

Finally, the bell rang and released me from the torture which is Jessica Stanley.

"That sounds nice, Jessica. Have a good day" I called back while quickly escaping the confines of the classroom.

During 4th period I was progressively working on my assignment when something caught my attention. Tyler Crowley was mentioning to someone that he had spoken to the new girl, Bella Cullen. At the sound of her name, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on his conversation. Bella, so even her name means beauty. Tyler spoke of how he had asked her out and she had politely declined. He mentioned something along the lines of "it's the quiet ones that are usually firecrackers in bed". My teeth clenched and my hands balled into tight fists. This was no way to speak of such an angel. I was instantly filled with fury. It took everything I had not to pummel his face in with my fists. I knew I had to calm down and keep myself in check. It wouldn't do any good to fight with Tyler; it would only end up with me being suspended from school which would mean missing any chance of a glimpse of her. But I would keep an eye out on Tyler.

As I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch I couldn't contain the swell of hope that I felt that I could once again lay my eyes on the face of my angel. As I entered through the doors of the cafeteria and gathered my food, I spotted her. She was seated at a table in the back of the room with her family. As I stared into the face of perfection she looked up at me. Our gazes locked and I felt as though she could see right through me into the very depths of my soul. She had the most exquisite honey gold eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. My heart rate accelerated, it felt like it would beat out of my chest. She turned back to her family and I released a breath I hadn't realized that I had been holding. I had to get to know this girl, I just had too.

All through the lunch hour I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I noticed that every so often she would look my way, and then turn when she realized that I was watching. It was almost as if she appeared…..embarrassed? I tried to focus on the music from my iPod, but I couldn't pull my focus from the lovely Bella.

When the bell rang sounding the end of lunch, I quickly made my way to Biology. Thankful for a chance to organize my thoughts, I tried to come up with a plan to speak to Bella. Only, my planning was cut short when she stepped into the classroom. And for once, I was happy that I would be sharing my lab table with someone, because that someone would be Bella.

I tried to quickly think of something to say as she strode her way down the aisle and took a seat next to me. Her scent engulfed me as she sat down and brushed her hair over her shoulder. It was intoxicating. The smell of fresh freesia and delicious strawberries enveloped me.

I looked at her just trying to put my thoughts into coherent words. You smell really nice? I want to touch you, kiss you…..that would not be appropriate. Introduce yourself; it seemed like a good place to start.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen" I spoke softly. I was trying to not let my emotions flow through into my words. What was it about this girl?

"Hi. I'm Isabella Cullen, but I prefer to go by Bella" she said in a gentle voice. Her voice was like soft, delicate music to my ears and my heart picked up its pace.

"Bella, what a beautiful name. It's a pleasure to meet you." The words just slipped out of my mouth without thinking. Was that too forward? Would she think that I was being just like all the other idiots of this school, just trying to score?

"Thanks" was her quiet reply. Shit! I must have upset her.

She turned back to the front of the class. I tried to think of what I could have said that was wrong. Maybe she just wasn't interested in getting to know me. Maybe she had a boyfriend back where she moved from. All of these questions rolled in my mind and I hoped that I would find out the answers.

All during the class I tried to come up with something more to say, just to get her to speak to me again. I came up with nothing and spent the entire period "trapped" by the enchantress seated next to me.

When the bell rang she hastily gathered her books and bolted out of the door.

I gathered my things and headed towards the gym. I quickly changed for class and made my way out of the locker room. We had the normal class introduction and then were left to play basketball for the remaining class time. The entire time I was in gym class I couldn't keep my mind off of Bella. Was she repulsed by me? Was she dismissing me like the other guys? Was she just being polite? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I ended up being hit by a basketball, twice. I mean I'm not great at sports, it's not really my thing, but I'm not bad either. I had to come up with a plan.

On my drive home from school I thought of Bella. Her full, pink lips, her long mahogany locks, and the way she smelled of fresh freesias. She was an intriguing mystery to me. I wanted to know her, to learn everything there was to know about her.

When I arrived at home I grabbed a snack and sat at the dining room table and began working on my homework.

I couldn't focus on the books in front of me. My mind was still back in Biology. I found myself absentmindedly tapping my fingers along the smooth surface of the table. Without really realizing what I was doing, I found myself seated at my piano. It had been so long since I had played.

I ghosted my hands across the keys. The cold, smooth, ivory keys felt oddly welcoming to me. I slowly began to play. I allowed my emotions to flow through my fingers onto the keys. I felt a delicate melody beginning to form in my mind. It was only a few bars, but I repeated them trying to see where they would lead. It was no use; it was as if the notes were stuck, never moving forward. I sighed and rose from the bench.

When I turned around I was startled to see my mother standing in the doorway. I was so enraptured by my thoughts that hadn't heard her enter. She stood silently with a glistening trail of tears down her cheeks. I moved over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's so wonderful to hear you play again. I was beginning to think that you would never play again" she whispered into my shoulder.

I just shrugged and released her from my arms. I made my way back to the table to finish my homework while she retreated to the kitchen to start making dinner.

I knew hearing me play made her happy and I feel as though I have let her down by not playing. But I just couldn't bring myself to play since my dad died. Until now that is.


	6. The Hunt

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. This is simply a reflection or alternate story of the wonderful characters written by Stephanie Meyer_

_**I am sorry that it took longer to post last chapter, however it was long and I did make it before the end of the week. We are back to Bella in this chapter, but we will be heading back to Edward soon.**_

_Chapter 5: The Hunt_

_**BPOV**_

After Alice and I had spent the entire afternoon shopping in Port Angeles, we made our way home to join the rest of our family.

Carlisle and I spoke concerning my "little problem" today in Biology. He said that he believes Edward is my singer. That his blood literally sang to me. Everyone was relieved that I had been able to control myself the way that I had. Emmett had said that the call of his singer was so strong; that he didn't even realize what had happened until it was already done.

After the Cullen's had explained to me what I had become, and spoke of the newborn bloodlust, I had been concerned that I would unknowingly kill a human. From the moment I awoke from the change I told myself that I would never allow myself to become overcome by my thirst. This was simply something I couldn't and wouldn't do, feed on humans. The entire family was shocked and amazed at my control over the thirst from the beginning. I felt the burn in my throat and smelled the inviting scents of human blood, but I was able to control myself. I found that remembering my "death", and that of my parents' death, I could not do what had been done to me and my family. There was no way that I would become the monster that took away my parents and left me as I am. Had it not been for the Cullen's, I would have died that night as well. Carlisle thought that it was my special ability that allowed me to be so controlled, until we learned that I had another. I believe that it may be the horrors of that night and my fierce stubbornness that have aided me with my control. Even though most of my human memories faded after the change, the memory of that night was always crystal clear to me. Whatever the cause may be for my immediate control, I will not take it for granted.

It was this thought that led me to ask Emmett and Jasper to go hunting. It would be best to stay well fed if I was to encounter _his _scent regularly. Rosalie had been working in the garage for most of the evening tweaking one of our many vehicles, while Alice was busy working on plans for a new fashion line. Jasper had been reading in his study while Emmett was enthralled playing video games. Emmett is always up for a hunt; although I don't think it has all that much to do with thirst as much as it is the thrill of the hunt. Jasper is still struggling somewhat with the lifestyle, so he is sure to stay satiated. Both we be willing to join me without any questions or concerns.

I poked my head into Jasper's study had saw him pouring over some sort of history book. While we both enjoy reading immensely, my favorites are the classics. His passion is for anything related to history, especially of different battles and wars that have been fought. This probably comes from his time as a human when he was a part of the Confederate Army during the Civil War.

"Hey Jasper, are you up for a little late night hunt?" I asked as I slipped into the room.

"Did someone say something about a hunt? I could us a midnight snack" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

"Well I guess that means that there will be three of us going" Jasper chuckled while setting his book back into on his bookshelf.

"Yeah Emmett is always up for a hunt" I smirked while making my way down the stairs.

We met Emmett at the bottom of the stairs and headed out back and across the yard into the forest. We quickly made our way under the cover of the trees and after crossing the river we each took off in our own directions in search of our prey. I quickly found myself a mountain lion and a couple of deer and made quick work of them. It had taken me some time to be able to take down and drain my prey without making a mess of myself. Now I am able to move swiftly and gracefully, while keeping my clothes untouched, much to Alice's delight.

Once I was fully quenched I found Jasper on the edge of a small clearing watching Emmett wrestle with a bear. I honestly think he enjoyed toying with them more than he enjoyed their blood, even if bear was his favorite meal of choice. Maybe it was some sort of punishment for the one who nearly killed him. Either way, he takes great pleasure in playing with the bears.

"Emmett, are you going to mess around with this bear all night or can we get on with it and head home? I would like to have a few hours with Alice before school" Jasper yelled out as he glared at Emmett.

"Sorry if my sport is distracting you from your sex life, man. Maybe you could get Bella to give you another sort of distraction. We all know she could use the practice" Emmett belted out and then laughed heartily.

"Ewe, gross Emmett" I scoffed. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?"

He quickly finished off the bear he had been playing with and turned to look at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"We all know you need it, Bella. Just to loosen you up a bit. Face it, you need a man" he chuckled.

Without thinking I took off and tackled him to the ground and shoved him into a nearby tree.

"Whatever Emmett, I can't help that I want to have someone I love, not just some quick tryst like the Denali's do" I sneered at him while brushing off my clothes.

"Ahh, come on little sis, I was just joking. We just hate to see you so lonely" he soothed. He gently patted me on the back and then ruffled my hair a bit.

"I know Emmett, but I'm fine. I don't need a companion to be happy" I sighed. "I have you guys, and trust me you give me plenty to deal with".

Truthfully I longed for someone to love and who would love me in return. But as a vampire, and one such as me, that just hasn't happened. Somehow I found myself thinking about a certain bronze haired boy with gorgeous emerald eyes. I shook my head quickly to dispel those thoughts. Nothing good could come of thoughts of him and me, only heartache.

As we made our way back toward the house, I couldn't help but ask Jasper if he knew what was up with Alice. She had been vague and cryptic with me earlier today and I couldn't get over the idea that she was hiding something from me.

"Jasper, do you know what's up with Alice lately?" I asked. I was hoping to keep my tone light and not let on to how anxious I was.

"You know Alice, Bella. She will let us all know when she sees fit to do so" he responded with a gentle frown.

"We talked a little this afternoon, but she didn't really say that much. I think she is keeping something from me. And that isn't like her" I complained to him. "I'm just so confused and I wish she would be honest with me about what is going on."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain guy at school now would it? I got some unusual vibes from you earlier" he quipped. _Dang!_ I was going to have to be more careful guarding my emotions around him.

"I don't know, maybe? I just don't know what to expect from all this" I moaned.

"You know she doesn't want to meddle. She will come to you when she thinks it's the right time" he said placing his arm over my shoulders. .

Alice has never been one to meddle in other people's lives purposefully, but she does tend to push things to happen as she has seen them. Usually it is just easier to go with her on things. No one bets against Alice.

"Thanks Jazz" I said.

"Well, I think you should quite stressing over it and just go after the boy if you want him. I am sure he wouldn't mind" Emmett exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Thanks Emmett, I'll keep that in mind" I replied while rolling my eyes. I knocked him playfully in the arm.

We arrived back at the house and we all went to get ready to head out to school. While we were gone, Alice had laid out my clothes for me to wear. As if I can't dress myself. And as I stepped out of the shower she quickly drug me to sit through another session of Bella Barbie before I was deemed fit to leave for another day of school. At least today I had something, or rather someone, to look forward too. Maybe I'll just talk to him a little. Maybe we could be friends. I would just have to be careful to keep a safe distance. I just can't continue to ignore him. Maybe he won't even want to get to know me. This pull I felt to him, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. I could be friends with him, _right_?

**A/N: So how are you enjoying it so far? Let me know what you think. And thank you for the reviews I have received, I really enjoy all of your opinions.**

**The story will begin to move progressively faster in the next couple of chapters so just to warn you. I will be flipping back and forth between Bella and Edward, but most likely just sticking with just them. Although Alice might make a small appearance, she is just so pushy! =)**


	7. Friends?

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. This is simply a reflection or alternate story of the wonderful characters written by Stephanie Meyer_

_**Okay so here is the new chapter, we are back in Edward's point of view. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 6: Friends?_

_**EPOV**_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and leapt from my bed. I made my way to my bathroom and made quick work of my morning routine. Foregoing trying to do anything with my disheveled hair, I dressed and headed downstairs. My mother was just getting to the kitchen when I bounded in.

"Looks like someone is up early today" my mother smirked.

"Yeah, just figured I would get an early start today, you know, so I wouldn't be rushed" I replied trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Interesting" was her only reply. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal" I said as I got out a bowl and got myself some cereal.

After I finished my breakfast I hurriedly rinsed my dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. I grabbed my bag and keys, and swiftly made my way to the door.

"Bye Mom, love you" I called over my shoulder while heading out the door to my car.

"Love you too dear, have a good day" she said chuckling.

As I drove to school my thoughts went again to the beautiful Bella. She had been all that I could think about lately. I hoped that I would get a chance to speak to her today.

When I arrived at school there were only a few cars in the lot. I sat in my car pondering how I would approach her, when I noticed the Cullens arrival. I watched as they exited their cars and began to make their way towards the school buildings. Bella was just as stunning as I remembered. She was wearing a pair of dark, fitted jeans that clung to her curves in all the right ways. Her sweater was a deep, burgundy that accentuated her flawless, pale skin. She also had on a black pea coat and black heeled boots. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back and gently framed her heart-shaped face. She was absolutely breathtaking.

After they entered the building I grabbed my bag and headed over to my first class of the day.

The day seemed to pass agonizingly slow. I again had to endure Jessica Stanley's advances which were even more desperate it seemed today. Apparently she didn't like all the attention that was being shown to our newest students. Lauren Mallory seemed downright livid with their new found popularity and interest.

Finally the bell rang ending the torturous class and it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and through the lunch line grabbing a coke and pizza. I took my seat at my usual table and chanced a look at the Cullen's table, which was empty. I pulled out my IPod and stuck the ear pieces in my ears, to drown out the chatter, and started eating my lunch. It wasn't but a few moments later that I felt a sort of electricity in the air. I looked up and quickly scanned the room. My eyes met hers as she was exiting the lunch line. She stared at me intently for a moment, and then she broke my gaze shaking her head lightly and walked over to join her family.

I kept my eyes on her face for the entire lunch period hoping that she would look my way again. Each time she looked up and noticed that I was watching her, she would quickly turn her head away. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her, even after having been caught numerous times ogling her. I was completely entranced and unable to turn away.

When the bell rang I gathered my things, dumped my trash and headed to the science building to our Biology class. When I stepped into the classroom I noticed she was already seated at our table, she seemed to visibly stiffen when I entered. I couldn't help but to think that I was the reason. I took my seat and wrung my fingers together under the table. My heart was pounding but I knew I had to do this. I wanted to get to know her.

"Hello" I greeted her. "Hi" she spoke at the same time.

We both laughed and then we fell into silence again. I didn't want this to be awkward and I knew that I needed to say something to get her talking.

"So where did you move here from?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, um, we moved here from Alaska" she softly replied.

"How about you, have you always lived in Forks?" she questioned.

"Oh, no we only moved here three years ago from Chicago" I responded.

"Well that's a big change. Do you miss the big city?" she asked.

"Not really. It's just my mom and me, and the peace and quiet of this small town is nice." I replied. I noticed how she seemed to be turning the questions back on me.

"What about your family?" I asked. I noticed that she seemed to tense up when I asked about her family. I wondered what could have caused her to react that way.

She didn't get a chance to reply because Mr. Banner called the class to order. We turned our attention to the lecture he was giving. Time seemed to pass much too quickly and all too soon the bell rang ending class.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow" she smiled at me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I gave her a crooked smile in return.

I made my way out of the classroom and over to the gym for my last class. Walking to my car at the end of the day, I saw her family getting into their cars to leave. She turned and looked at me as I approached, so I waved casually to her. She gave a gentle wave in return and got into the Porsche and they quickly sped away. I hoped that tomorrow I would be able to talk more with her.

The following day at school I was extremely anxious to get to Biology. The morning past uneventfully and I soon found myself in my 4th period class. The bell rang for lunch, but unfortunately we were held a few minutes after class to discuss our homework. I was in a rush to get to the cafeteria, to catch a glimpse of her, but I still had to swing by my locker to grab my Biology book and gym clothes. As I turned down the hall I saw her walking near the end of the hallway heading to the cafeteria. She had her back to me. It was then that I saw Mike Newton swiftly walk up behind her. At first I thought that maybe they might be friends but then I noticed the look of frustration and annoyance on her face. Mike started asking her something but I couldn't hear what. She smiled awkwardly, replied to him and turned to walk away. What happened next made my blood boil and my fist's clench at my sides. Mike got in front of her and started moving in closer to her while speaking lowly. For every step forward that he took, she took one back, until her back was against the lockers. He had a look of determination on his face. Then he put a hand up on either side of her face, against the lockers, essentially blocking her there. I had had enough by this point. He was in her face and his voice was low and deep. She had a look of worry and confusion on her face. I grabbed Mike by the shoulders and spun him around to face me as I held onto him firmly.

"What the hell are you doing, Newton?" I seethed.

"None of your business, Masen, I was just asking Bella here a question" he said cockily.

"Well it seems to me like she was done talking and you cornered her" I said slow and calmly with acid in my voice.

"I'm fine Edward, really. And Mike the answer is still NO" she spoke softly but with a fierce determination.

"Maybe you should take a hint Newton. No means NO" I glared at him. I wanted to punch him in the face so badly, but I knew that it wouldn't help matters.

Bella took a step to the side and around us, and began heading off to the cafeteria.

I leaned into Mike and spoke with as much force as I could. "If you were smart, you would stay away from Bella. Next time you get near her I won't hesitate to knock your face in."

Mike wasn't as tall, or built as me and he knew well that he wouldn't stand a chance. He took a step back and turned to walk away the opposite direction that Bella had taken.

"Whatever Masen, she's not worth the hassle anyway" he called over his shoulder once he had made it nearly to the end of the hall.

I took quick strides and caught up to Bella just as she made it to the doors of the cafeteria.

She turned to me and gave a smile. "Thank you Edward".

"No thanks necessary. Mike is a prick and he should never have gotten in your face like that" I stated and smiled at her in return.

"Okay well still it was nice of you. So I'll see you in Biology?" she said as she paid for her lunch and headed toward her family's table.

"Yeah see you there" I hurriedly replied. I wanted to ask her more about it but I didn't get the chance.

I paid for my lunch and headed to my own table. I watched as Bella conversed with her family. All of them seemed to tense slightly while she spoke. The big guy looked like he was about ready to murder someone. Then they all slowly turned and looked straight at me. The pixie girl smiled at me and the huge guy even seemed to relax and he gave me a quick nod. I assumed Bella had told them about the incident with Mike. I nodded in return and they went back to their conversations.

At the end of lunch I grabbed my bag, dumped my trash and hurried to catch Bella so I could walk with her to class.

"Edward, you know that I can take care of myself, you don't have to walk me to class" she said with amusement in her voice.

"I know. But I want to walk with you" I responded.

"Why would you want to walk with me?" she asked softly.

"Well I'd like us to be friends, and I feel somewhat protective of you" I answered. The second part came out as a hushed whisper that I wasn't sure she even heard it.

She smiled a dazzling smile at me and held out her hand. "Friends?"

I flashed my best crooked smile and shook her hand "friends".

Her hand was ice cold, but that wasn't what was so startling. I felt this electric current pass through our joined hands. It was almost like a gentle shock. She must have felt it too, because she quickly pulled back her hand. She looked at me warily and I was completely enamored by her deep, golden eyes. We just stared at each other for several seconds. Then she broke away from our gaze and headed into the classroom.

We didn't get to talk much during class. We had barely made it in the door when the bell rang. Mr. Banner announced that we would begin working on a project in two weeks and that it would require additional work outside of the classroom. I was ecstatic. It would mean that I would get to spend more time with Bella. Those two weeks could not pass fast enough.

**So the next chapter will be BPOV/EPOV and the story picks up quit a bit. Edward will get to learn some interesting things about our vampy Bella. I know it's been alittle slow going but it has to make it's way as it goes. **

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I should have the next chapter posted in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	8. The Meadow

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. This is simply a reflection or alternate story of the wonderful characters written by Stephanie Meyer_

_**I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had some computer troubles. I will have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend and will be back to weekly updates. **_

_**This is the chapter I have been waiting on and it is quite long, so ENJOY!**_

_Chapter 7: The Meadow_

**BPOV**

After the whole incident with Mike Newton, Edward seems to be showing up more and more during school. I know he is just trying to make sure that Mike keeps his distance, but I rather enjoy being able to see more of him.

I am beginning to be much more comfortable around Edward. As long as I stay well fed, I am able to better handle the call of his blood. The thirst is still there but I can overlook it.

We talk everyday during Biology. Sometimes we talk about music or books, anything and everything really. It is so easy to talk with him. I feel like I have known him for years, rather than only weeks. We share a love of music and he also enjoys reading some of my favorite books.

Before I realized it two weeks had already passed and we were set to begin working on our Biology project.

The idea of being alone with Edward for any amount of time is both exciting and terrifying. I am so drawn to him, and not only because of his blood. There is an almost gravitational pull to him, when he is near. I find myself falling for him more and more each day.

"So, for this project we have to do some outside study. What are your plans for after school today?" he asked me with a small smile.

"No plans really, would you like to work in the library after school?" I questioned hesitantly. I wasn't sure about going to his house and he surely could not come to mine.

"Well the library might be crowded with others working on their projects. We could go to my house, we have a well stocked library" he replied with a hopeful expression.

I was sure that this wouldn't be the best idea, but I also wanted to see where he lived. I wanted desperately to know everything about him.

He must have noticed my apprehension because he quickly offered that we could go to my house. As if I would be more comfortable there. Having Edward at our house surrounded by vampires, even if they are vegetarians, no, definitely not more comforting.

"No. We can go to your house that would be fine. Are you sure that I wouldn't be imposing?" I asked warily.

"No, oh no, not at all. And you would be able to meet my mother as well" he quickly said. I'm sure he mentioned his mother so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Alright, do you want me to follow you there, or you could give me directions and I could just meet you there?" I asked expectantly.

"Wouldn't your family need a way to get home? You could just ride with me and then I could take you home after" he said smoothly.

"I guess that would be easiest. I'll talk to Alice next period and let her know" I sighed softly.

"Okay, then I'll meet you in the parking lot after school" he offered with a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Was he reluctant, disappointed?

Of course he probably hates that he has to be seen leaving with me. How could he ever want me the way that I want him? I'm nothing special, even with the help of vampire beauty. I know that there are several girls in the school who are more than interested in him. I just need to dismiss these thoughts. _Just be his friend, just be his friend_ I kept telling myself.

After Biology I made my way to my last period class to talk with Alice. I could really use some of her advice right about now.

She was already in her seat when I arrived. She had a knowing smile plastered on her delicate face.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she began speaking.

"I know that you won't be riding home with us today. You can call me when you are ready to leave and I will come and pick you up. And don't worry, you'll be fine, I have already seen it" she stated with enthusiasm.

There are times where I wonder if it's just her visions, or is it the fact that she knows me so well that she seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Thanks, Alice" I replied curtly.

When the bell rang at the end of the day I made my way to the parking lot to meet Edward. He was there already waiting for me, leaning against his silver Volvo. He had his head down, his arms folded across his chest, and his legs extended and crossed at his ankles. I stared for a brief second at the God-like figure before me. He looked up as I approached and met my eyes with his emerald jewels. He smiled his crooked smile that I loved and gestured me over.

I glanced over quickly to my family and gave a slight wave to them. Alice was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face. She and Jasper got into the Porsche and took off out of the lot. Emmett looked over at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll be fine, Emmett. I am just going to go work on a project" I spoke softly but I knew he would hear me. He nodded his head in reply before he and Rosalie climbed into his jeep.

Edward took my bag from me and opened the passenger door. Once I was seated inside he quickly deposited my bag along with his in the back and went around to his side and climbed in.

Once he had entered the car, his scented poured over me and flooded my senses. I was so completely mesmerized that I didn't hear him at first when he spoke.

"Huh, what was it you said?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you wanted to listen to some music?" he answered coolly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sure that sounds good" I responded quietly.

He turned on his IPod and the soft notes of Claire de Lune began playing. I looked over at him briefly and smiled.

"Debussy is one of my favorites" I stated.

He smiled that dazzling lopsided grin and replied "I love Claire de Lune".

The ride to his house was encased in a comfortable silence. We both listened to the soft melody while lost in our own thoughts.

I took a few gentle breaths throughout the drive, trying to gradually adapt to his enchanting scent.

When we arrived at his house he quickly exited the car and made his way to my side and opened my door for me. _Ever the gentleman _I thought to myself. He retrieved our bags and then led me up the walk to his house. His home was beautiful. It was a classic two-story painted in a soft shade of blue. It had a huge front porch that ran most of the length of the house with a swing at one end.

We made our way through the foyer and he directed me in the direction of the dining room. As we passed by the entry to a spacious living room I noticed a beautiful baby grand piano tucked neatly into the back of the room. It was an exquisite piece with its glossy black finish and smooth lines. I wondered if he played.

"Do you play?" I asked and nodded toward the gorgeous instrument.

"I do actually. My mother played and she began teaching me at an early age. Although it has been some time since I have really played, I haven't played much lately." There was such sadness to his voice that it made my cold heart ache.

"Maybe I could play for you sometime" he remarked as we made our way into the elegant dining room.

"I'd like that a lot" I whispered. I wasn't sure if he had heard me but he turned around and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Would you care for anything to eat or drink, water, juice?" he asked politely.

"Um, No thank you" I replied.

He made his way to what I assumed was the kitchen. I took a seat and began getting my books out of my bag.

He returned a few minutes later with a glass of juice and an apple.

"How about if I give you a quick tour and then we can get the books we need from the library" he asked nervously.

"Sure, that would be nice" I responded.

He gave me a quick tour of the downstairs and then we headed upstairs. The house was decorated comfortably with warm colors and traditional styled furnishings. I noticed several photos hanging on the walls in the hallway. I figured that they were of his family. There was several of Edward at different stages in his life. I came across one of his mother, father and himself and I couldn't help but ask about them.

"Is that your parents?" I pointed toward the family photograph on the wall.

"Yes. That is my mother Elizabeth and my father Edward Masen Sr." he answered solemnly. "You'll get to meet my mother today. She should be arriving home soon".

"What happened to your father?" I asked. He tensed as soon as the words left my mouth so I quickly added "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

We had never really discussed our families. I know that it is only him and his mother, but it seemed he was very emotional concerning his father.

"No, it's okay" he nearly whispered. "He was killed three years ago in Chicago. It's why we moved here. My mom thought that it would be better for us to have a fresh start."

"I'm so sorry, Edward" I said as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He had such pain in his eyes. I could tell that he loved his father very dearly.

He was quiet then as he led me further down the hall and stopped at a closed door near the end. He approached the door hesitantly.

"Uh, this is my room" he shrugged.

As I stepped inside I was assaulted by his scent. I quickly stopped breathing and let my eyes explore the room. There was a huge, wooden poster bed in the middle of the room. The bed was covered in a deep navy and gold comforter, which was both masculine and inviting. There was a black leather couch on one side of the room flanked on one side by a large window and on the other by a set of French doors which led to a balcony. On the other wall rested a large dresser and built in shelves that housed an impressive stereo and a huge expanse of CD's. His room was immaculately clean, not what you would expect from a typical teenage boy. The walls were free of posters and only displayed a few tasteful pieces of photography and artwork.

"Why don't we head to the library so that we can get started on our project" he suggested after a few minutes. He seemed nervous or embarrassed with my presence in his bedroom.

I nodded in agreement and followed him down the hall and into a small study. There were a couple of high back chairs set apart by a small table nestled in the center of the room. The walls on both sides of the room were lined with shelf upon shelf of books from the floor to the ceiling.

"Wow" was all that I could say.

"Well, my mom and I are avid readers and my father also enjoyed reading in his spare time. So we collected a few, and some of these were my grandfathers" he said calmly.

"We have an extensive collection between Carlisle, Jasper and I, but this nearly tops that" I said without thinking.

"Tell me about your family. You don't talk much about them" he stated quizzically.

He told me about his parents so I guess it only feels right that I share something of myself as well. I just have to be careful with what I divulge, for his safety as well as my own. I already seem to let on more than I should to him.

"Well my parents were killed and it was the Cullen's who took me in after their deaths. We are all adopted but we love each other like we are blood related. I think of Carlisle and Esme as my parents, and I love them as such" I said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry about your parents" he said sympathetically. "Have you been with the Cullen's long?"

"Yes. Sometimes it feels like my whole life, my parents died long ago" I responded. I could see his eyes full of burning questions.

"Maybe we should get started on our project" I mentioned in hopes of steering away from any further questioning.

We grabbed a few books and headed back downstairs to get started. His mother arrived home a short while after we had settled to work.

"Hey Mom this is Bella, Bella, this is my mother Elizabeth Masen" he introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Masen. You have a lovely home" I smiled and offered my hand to her.

"Thank you my dear and please call me Elizabeth" she said as she quickly enveloped me in a gentle hug.

I was startled at first, but easily relaxed into the warmth of her embrace. She soon released me and headed for the kitchen so that we could get back to our work.

We worked together gathering research and taking notes. Being with Edward was so easy and natural. It just felt right being with him. Without realizing it several hours had passed.

Elizabeth came back into the dining room where we were and asked if I would like to stay for dinner.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs.…uh…Elizabeth, but I should probably be getting home" I politely said in response.

"Maybe another time then dear" she smiled sweetly. She was such a warm and caring person, she reminded of Esme.

"Mom, I am going to take Bella home I'll be back soon" Edward called to his mother.

"Oh you don't have to do that Edward, I can call Alice and she can pick me up. She had some errands to run anyway so it won't be a problem" I stated.

"Are you sure, I don't mind giving you a ride home" he replied with a frown. He seemed thoroughly disappointed, but I could just be reading into things.

"Thank you for the offer, but she was expecting my call" I answered politely.

Alice made it in only a few minutes, having already seen when I would call. I said goodbye to Edward and his lovely mother and left with Alice to head home.

Alice was unusually quiet on the ride home and it had me suspicious and worried.

"Alice, what's up? You're being too quiet" I questioned her expectantly.

She sighed and looked at me apologetically. "It's going to be sunny for the next two days" was her reply.

"Oh" was my returning response.

"You should call Edward and tell him that you won't see him tomorrow. Tell him that we are going camping but that you will see him the day after. By the time school gets out the clouds will have moved in. You could meet him after school" she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, thank you Alice" I said glumly.

Two days without Edward would be difficult to bear, but at least I could go to his house after school and work on our project. So at least I wouldn't have to wait to see him at school.

The first day I decided to spend some time with my family. I helped Esme make some repairs to the house (most of which a result of Emmett and Jasper wrestling). I played chess with Jasper for several hours. I even helped Alice a little with her upcoming spring line. That night I went out hunting and just to enjoy the quiet piece of the clear night sky. Without realizing I had made my way to Edward's house. It wasn't very late so he was still awake. He was seated at the piano playing a soft, beautiful piece that I had never heard before. He didn't finish playing the melody and seemed to be somewhat frustrated by it. I stayed for a little while longer listening until he made his way upstairs. As I was turning to leave I noticed Elizabeth quietly crying on the front porch swing. She seemed burdened and I wished that I could comfort her. I wondered if it was the loss of her husband that had her crying, or if it could be something else. It was then that I remembered her peculiar scent from earlier. I would have to ask Carlisle about it.

The next day was even worse. I was counting the minutes until I would be able to see Edward again. He was all that I could think about. I had fallen for him and that terrified me. What would he do if he knew the truth about what I am?

I went to Alice with my fears, but nothing that she said reassured me in the least.

"Bella, just be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you. Things will work out you'll see" were her pearls of wisdom.

By the time the clouds began rolling in I was so anxious and excited I couldn't stay still. Jasper even had to leave the house because my emotions were so chaotic.

Alice caught me on my way out and suggested that I drive my Vanquish to Edwards.

"Rosalie just gave it an oil change and tune-up, and you hardly ever drive it" she chastised.

I sighed, "Alice it's just that I don't want Edward thinking the wrong things about me".

"What is it that you say Bella, it's just a car" she huffed. "Besides Edward will love it."

"Fine" I quipped and quickly left for Edward's house.

Edward greeted me with the crooked smile I loved so much. He led me inside and toward the living room rather than the dining room. I looked up at him in question. He simply smiled and placed a hand on my lower back and guided me over to the piano.

"I thought I might play for you before we got started working" he said hopefully.

I couldn't answer only nod my acceptance. His touch was electric and my whole body felt the sensation of his warmth.

I took a seat next to him on the piano bench and he began to play. His long, slender fingers moved gracefully over the keys. You could feel the emotion pouring out of him through his music. When he finished the magnificent song I asked him who wrote it.

"It's a piece that I composed for my mother" he said gently.

"It's lovely Edward" I stated. The more time that I spend with him the harder that I fall for him.

"Bella?" he whispered softly.

"Yes Edward" I answered.

He looked me straight in the eyes. I found myself lost within the depths of his emerald green pools.

"I would like to show you something. Maybe we could take the afternoon off. We still have plenty of time to work on it. Will you come with me" he asked. His eyes held a glimmer of hope and excitement. How could I ever refuse him anything?

"I would love to Edward" I smiled at him in return. He gently took my hand and led me toward the door.

"Your hand is so cold" he commented.

"Poor circulation" I shrugged. I hoped that was all he had been observant enough to notice.

As I followed behind him outside he noticed my car parked in the drive. I quickly looked over at him to gauge his reaction to it.

"Is that your car?" he questioned. He stood admiring it with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

"It is. It's not exactly my style but it was a gift" I answered unsurely.

He walked over and ran his nimble fingers lightly along the lines of the car.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you" he said with a sly tone. His gaze made me weak in the knees. If I could have blushed I would have been as red as a tomato.

"Would you like to drive it?" I offered.

"Really?" he questioned warily. He seemed excited at the prospect, but still unsure.

"Definitely" I reassured him.

He then walked over to the passenger door and opened it for me then made his way around to the driver's side. He took his seat behind the wheel and started the engine. The engine purred to life and I glanced at him and noticed his lips curve into a brilliant smile. The car suited him well, it seemed as though it had been designed just for him. He just seemed to fit there.

"I have always wanted one of these cars, but I never thought that I would actually get to drive one" he said sheepishly.

"You are welcome to drive it anytime that you wish, Edward" If it meant that I would get the chance to see more of him he could drive it every day.

"Where is it that we're going?" I asked in question.

"It's a place I like to go to when I need to clear my head. I think you will like it" he stated casually.

Soon we were parked at the end of a dirt road with trees surrounding us on three sides. We were essentially in the middle of the woods. I looked at him in confusion. He let out a small chuckle and got out and came around to open my door for me. He pointed in front of us to the woods and motioned for me to follow.

"It's just a little ways ahead through the trees" he answered my unspoken question.

"Edward, you're not trying to get me lost and alone in the woods with you, are you?"

His cheeks tinted a faint pink and he turned to me with a wide grin that lit up his whole face. "Would that be so bad?"

I stopped in my tracks and my breath hitched. How does he affect me this way?

"I'm only kidding with you, it's just up ahead. Do you see the light coming through the trees?" he said in between chuckles. I nodded in reply.

We soon made our way into the clearing and I paused to look around. It was a beautiful meadow surrounded by the forest. There were remnants of the summer's wild flowers scattered here and there. Thankfully the sun had disappeared behind the clouds that had rolled in. I stepped into the meadow and spun around slowly taking it all in. Edward stood silently watching me admire the scenery from the tree line.

"It's amazing Edward. How did you ever find this place?" I asked.

"Well I like to drive when I need to think and I found the little road in. I wondered where it could possibly lead so I got out and explored a bit. I just happened to stumble onto the meadow" he answered as he slowly made his way to me.

He took my hand again and pulled me down to sit on the ground beside him. We simply stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. We were lost in each other and enjoying the sounds of the surrounding forest. Edward was the one who broke the silence.

"Bella, your different from anyone I have ever met" I held my breath waiting for him to continue.

"I care about you and I want to learn all that I can about you" he said.

That is exactly what terrifies me. What he learns will surely send him running the other way.

"Edward, I care about you too. But there are certain things you don't know about me" I sighed.

"Whatever it is I want to know, I want to know everything" he responded.

"You don't know what you are asking" I said looking down at our entwined hands.

"No matter what it is Bella, it would never change how I feel about you" he said sweetly but with determination.

I sighed again and kept my eyes locked on our hands. I couldn't look up into his eyes or I would lose myself.

"Bella" he whispered huskily. It was so glorious falling from his lips. He placed the fingers of one hand under my chin and gently nudged it so that our eyes met. He leaned in slowly to me. I could feel his warm, sweet breath wash over my face. His heart was racing beneath his chest and I could feel the desire rolling off of him.

I held my breath as his soft subtle lips met mine. It was a delicate and gentle kiss and my whole body blazed with the feel of his touch. Our lips molded together perfectly and I found myself drowning in him.

I broke the kiss after few moments, afraid of losing my control.

He pulled back to look into my eyes. His luscious lips slightly parted, he began to speak.

"Bella, I…" he started to say but I rose abruptly from the ground which caused him to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly getting to his feet.

Multiple things happened at once. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket, just as I caught a scent in the air when the breeze blew. I looked from Edward to the far tree line and back to his exquisite face. I could see the worry in his eyes and I am sure he saw the fear and panic embodying my own.

I heard them approaching as I grabbed my cell and flipped it open so quickly that I almost broke it. I knew that it was Alice and that she had seen whatever it was that was approaching us.

"We're on our way" was all she said. I snapped the phone shut and stuck it back into my pocket so fast that I am sure Edward probably missed it.

I turned to Edward and took his hand in mine.

"No matter what you have to stay behind me, please" I pleaded with my eyes.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Please, no matter what happens just stay behind me" I know that I was scaring him but it couldn't be helped.

I pulled him behind my back and turned to the edge of the forest just as they stepped into the clearing.

**Cliffy! Sorry about that but it has to halt at some point. It took some time to write this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. We will move back to EPOV for the next chapter and you will get a little bit more of what is going on in the meadow. **

**Remember, let me know what you think….Review.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. This is simply a reflection or alternate story of the wonderful characters written by Stephanie Meyer_

_**Okay people as promised here is the next chapter. This one is in EPOV and much is revealed. The next chapter will be split between EPOV and BPOV as more things are revealed and feelings are explored. Without further ado…Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed_

**EPOV**

After Bella left my home for the evening I made my way to the kitchen to help my mother finish making our dinner.

"Bella seems like a lovely girl" my mother cooed.

"Yes she is" I stated.

"So is she the reason behind your recent happiness?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you mean" I replied.

"Edward, I can see the way you look at her" she started. "And I also saw the way that she looked at you".

"Wha-What?" I stumbled out.

"I may be an old lady, but I'm not blind. You both are fond of one another. It's the same look your father and I shared" she commented the last of it nearly a quiet whisper.

I remained silent while we ate our dinner pondering over what she had said. I know that I care deeply for Bella, my Bella. Oh how I wish that she were mine. Mine to hold, to touch, and to kiss. If what my mother said is correct then perhaps Bella could have some sort of feelings for me, even if they are less than what I feel for her. I could only hope for a chance to show her how I feel and see if she feels anything for me in return.

After dinner I helped my mother with the dishes and then retreated to my piano. I ghosted my hands across the keys quietly. The piano used to provide me with peace and solace. It was a way to express my emotions. Since my father's death I simply could not bring myself to play.

When Bella had asked about my parents I was hit with emotions that I had sought to repress. The emptiness I have felt since he was killed is profound. We always had a close relationship. He would never miss a baseball game or a concert, even with his demanding schedule. It hurt to think of all the things that he wouldn't be here for.

When Bella spoke of her parents being killed it made my heart ache. I noticed a flash or pain and sorrow in her eyes before she quickly replaced it with her usual blank mask. I am glad that she has had the Cullen's to care for her. It is apparent that she cares very dearly for them.

The sound of the phone ringing broke me from my thoughts.

"Edward dear, you have a phone call. I believe it's Bella" she stated as she handed me the phone.

At the mention of her name my heart skipped a beat and I smiled at my mother.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, its Bella. I hope I'm not disturbing you" she said softly.

"No, not at all" I quickly responded.

Just the sound of her musical voice lifted my spirits.

"I, uh, just wanted to call to tell you that I won't be in school tomorrow or Wednesday. The weather is supposed to be nice so my family and I are going camping" she calmly said.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach with her words. Two days without her, not seeing her beautiful face, it would surely be miserable.

"Oh, well I hope that you have a pleasant time" I tried to sound happy for her but failed miserably.

"We will be back Wednesday afternoon, and I was wandering if you wanted me to come over then so that we could work on our project?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that would be perfect" I answered hurriedly. At least I would get a chance to see her before school.

"Okay, then I will see you then. Goodnight Edward" the sound of my name off of her lips was heavenly.

"Goodnight Bella" I answered softly.

That next day was sheer torture. I kept looking for her even knowing that she was not there. By the time lunch came I was counting the hours until I would see her again.

In Biology Mr. Banner asked if I knew where Bella was and how our project was going. I explained that it was going well and that Bella had gone camping with her family. I didn't miss the looks I received from both Mike and Jessica. I shot Mike a glare and he quickly turned back to face the front of the room. Jessica however, looked at me and gave me what I suppose was meant to be a seductive smirk. I rolled my eyes and got to taking notes. I would make a copy to give Bella once I was home.

At home I made quick work of my homework and also copied my Biology notes for Bella. I decided that I would make my mother dinner. She has seemed so tired lately and I could also use the distraction to pass the time.

At dinner my mom broached me on my current mood.

"Does your sullen mood have anything to do with the phone call last night from the lovely Bella?" she asked knowingly.

"She went camping with her family" I said glumly.

My mother nodded but said no more on the subject.

After dinner was cleared and the dishes were put away I found myself sitting in front of my piano staring at the black in white ivories. I began to play softly, letting my fingers lead me through the notes. My thoughts drifted to Bella as they always did. I thought of her chestnut hair, her porcelain skin, her deep golden eyes and her luscious pink lips. As I played the melody changed to the song that seemed trapped inside my head. As I played it was almost as though I could feel her presence.

The song was notably a lullaby and I was able to progress further with the melody than before, but as always it remained incomplete. It seemed that the ending was just beyond my grasp, much like Bella. Frustrated I closed the lid over the keys and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I lay in bed staring at my ceiling I thought of Bella. She was such a mystery to me. My observations over the past few weeks did nothing but to create more questions. She was unlike anyone I had ever met. She had a natural beauty that I found refreshing. She was intelligent and reserved, she didn't flirt or flaunt like other girls, and she had a kindness about her. In essence she was simply perfect.

Since I met her, something has changed in me. Feelings I have never had before have begun to emerge. I long for her, to protect her and to know her completely. It was at that moment that I realized _I am in love with Bella Cullen_.

I knew that I needed to tell her how I felt about her but I also feared her rejection. I want to share myself with her. Perhaps she would be willing to accompany me to my meadow. I could just imagine her there with her dark waves blowing in the gentle breeze. With these thoughts I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day at school was far worse than the day before. I missed Bella terribly and the time until I could see her again seemed to drag by.

Jessica Stanley was even more unbearable than usual if it were even possible. It seems that I wasn't the only one to notice Bella's absence from school.

"So Edward, I noticed that Bella hasn't been in school. What's going on between you two anyway?" she asked while flipping her hair.

"I don't see how it's any concern of yours Jessica" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I for one am glad she's not here. Those Cullen's are all freaks" she seethed.

"You don't know anything about them Jessica" I stated bluntly. I would never hit a girl, but she was seriously trying my patience.

"Whatever, Edward! But you could do so much better than her. There are plenty of other girls who would be more than willing to be with you. I don't get what everyone sees in her, she's nothing special" she stated as she eyed me and leaned in a little too closely.

"No you wouldn't get it" I said under my breath as I tucked my things into my bag.

I made my way out of class and did my best to avoid her for the rest of the day. When the bell rang at the end of the day I all but ran out to my car and sped home, anxious to see Bella again.

When she finally arrived I led her into the living room rather than the dining room to begin our work. I wanted to play for her.

She took a seat on the bench next to me and I could feel the electric current between us. I played the song that I had composed for my mother. She said that it was beautiful and my heart swelled at her words. I wanted to take her to my meadow but I was unsure of how she would respond so I asked hesitantly.

She agreed and I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms at that moment. I took her hand instead and led her to the door.

I remarked on the coldness of her skin and she responded quickly by trying to deflect my comment. I had noticed other things about her in our time together but I didn't question her about them. I hoped in time that she would share her secrets with me.

When I noticed her car I couldn't help but to be in awe. It was the very car I had longed for. When she offered for me to drive I couldn't contain my excitement. It was not the kind of car I would have imagined her with, but all of the Cullen's seemed to have luxury cars. When she said it was a gift, it explained it. Bella was humble and would not be the type to indulge in expensive things. She was too genuine to be materialistic. And I knew why she never drove it to school; she didn't like to be the center of attention.

As we drove to the meadow I felt her looking at me. When I turned she asked me where we were going.

"It's a place I like to go to clear my head. I think you'll like it" I stated casually.

I had never shared this place with anyone. It had served as somewhat of a sanctuary for me. I wanted to share it with her.

When we came to the end of the dirt road she looked at me with confusion on her face. I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped my lips. She was so adorable.

I made my way around the car and opened her door for her and then motioned in front of us in the direction of the meadow.

As we made our way through the woods she asked me if I was trying to get her lost and alone in the woods with me. It was meant as a joke and I couldn't help but play along.

She stopped abruptly and I quickly explained that I was only kidding and told her that the clearing was up ahead.

As we approached the meadow I stopped at the edge of the forest and watched Bella for her reaction. She stepped into the meadow and spun around slowly. It was a joy to watch her. Her face lit up and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

She commented on the beauty of the meadow and asked how I found it. I explained how I stumbled onto it by chance and slowly made my way over to her.

When I reached her I gently took her hand in mine and pulled her down to sit beside me. I was cautious but I knew I needed to tell her how I felt about her. I couldn't keep my true feelings hidden any longer.

I tried to tell her what she meant to me and that I longed to know everything about her. It was clear that this scared her. I tried to explain that nothing she could ever tell me would change the way I feel about her. I know that there are things about her that are different, and for whatever reason she keeps things hidden, but I wanted to know her, all of her.

I gazed at her and whispered her name. I had the unbearable urge to kiss her so I leaned in slowly, waiting to see if she would pull away. When she didn't I closed the gap and met her cold lips with my own.

I tried to kiss her soft and gentle. My whole body tingled from the contact. Her lips were soft and molded to mine as if they were meant to be connected. My heart raced and the feel of our connection set my body aflame with desire.

Before I could deepen the kiss she broke away. I instantly felt the loss of her. As I pulled away I gazed into her now darkened eyes and tried to express my deep feelings for her.

Before I could get the words out she stood up quickly. I was worried that I had done something wrong. Perhaps I was rushing things or maybe she didn't feel the same as I did. My mind began reeling about what I could possibly say to prevent her from leaving me. I couldn't bear the thought of her rejection.

I asked her what was wrong but she didn't respond. She looked at me suddenly and then across the meadow to the forest and then turned back to me. The look in her eyes pained me. I saw fear and panic in them and began to worry that something was wrong, very wrong.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and answered it hurriedly. I hadn't even heard it ring. She listened for a second and then slammed the phone shut. Before I could blink she had returned it to her pocket.

She turned to me and took my hands within hers. I marveled at how her tiny hands seemed to fit perfectly within my own. I didn't have time to ponder that fact long because she began speaking in a rush.

"No matter what you have to stay behind me, please" she pleaded with her eyes.

She seemed scared and I had a cold chill run down my spine. I tried to ask her what was going on but she quickly dismissed me again. She begged me again to stay behind her and then she grabbed me and pulled me behind her back. I wondered how someone so small could harness such strength. I peered over her shoulder and it was then that I noticed three people step out of the forest and into the meadow.

The three of them approached us slowly. I felt Bella tense up at their approach. They stopped several feet in front of us and looked between me and Bella amused. I noticed that their skin looked like Bella's, but their eyes were a deep blood red. Their presence froze me in place and I felt a sense of dread as I looked at them. The red head was the first of the three to speak.

"I see you have a pet" she said in a high pitched voice. She reminded me of a cat caught eyeing its prey.

"What do you want?" Bella responded with a low and dark tone.

"We were passing through and picked up your scent so we came to check it out" the one with dark olive skin and dread locks replied.

I noticed the man on the left with the long, blonde ponytail eyed me carefully. His murderous glare unnerved me.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing" the red head spoke again. She was tall and slender but her stance left me to believe that she was anything but docile.

"I don't share. And I suggest you take your leave now before this goes too far" Bella responded with a menacing hiss.

"My dear little girl, there are three of us and only one of you and a measly human" the blonde answered with a dark chuckle.

I couldn't wrap my head around what he was saying. What did he mean by human? What was he referring to Bella as, not human?

I wanted to protect Bella from these strangers, but somehow I knew that I should trust Bella and follow her suggestion and stay behind her.

Bella dropped into a low crouch appearing as though she was readying to attack. A low growl ripped from her chest and the hair on my body stood on end at the sound. I knew that I should be terrified but I felt strangely calm with Bella. I wasn't afraid of her but I was concerned for her safety.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" Bella spoke to the three in a low, threatening voice. Her confidence in the situation astounded me.

The blonde and the red head threw their heads back in laughter. The sound echoed through the clearing. The dark skinned man simply looked at Bella with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face.

What happened next stunned me. The blonde leapt forward at Bella but before he could get to her he was propelled back over 50 feet and slammed into a tree, snapping it in two. It was as though he had hit and invisible wall.

The other two quickly took in what had happened and moved to attack. The blonde rejoined them and they moved to fan out around us. Before they had a chance to come at us, four blurs moved into the clearing. I didn't see what was happening but suddenly the three were no longer surrounding us. As I looked around I could barely make out several blurs of movement but what I heard startled me. There was the sound of thunder or like boulders being slammed against each other, it was deafening.

My mind was swirling and before I could gather my thoughts and try to understand what was going on around me, Bella turned to me.

"I have to get you away from here. Do you trust me?" she asked hurriedly.

She spoke so fast I had a hard time comprehending what she was asking.

"Do you trust me?" she asked again. Her jaw was clenched and I could see the turmoil in her eyes. Her eyebrows were pulled together and worry was laced all over her face.

"Yes. I trust you." I responded immediately.

I didn't have time to think or react before she had gathered me in her arms and we were running through the forest at an astounding speed.

Before I knew it we were back at her car and she gently placed me in the passenger seat, buckling me in. She jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine and floored the accelerator. Within minutes we were barreling down the highway away from the meadow and whatever was transpiring there.

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" she responded without taking her eyes off of the road.

I glanced over at the speedometer and realized we were traveling at over 120 mph. I looked at Bella and she was clutching the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white.

I wanted to ask her what had happened but I couldn't get the words to come out. Soon we turned off of the highway and onto a nearly hidden road. We made our way quickly down the winding road and came to an abrupt stop in front of a huge house set in a clearing of the forest.

Bella sat silently behind the wheel not even glancing in my direction. I finally found my voice and questioned her about what had happened.

"What was that back there?" I asked.

She sighed deeply and turned to me. I noticed that her eyes which had turned a deep onyx had shifted back to a deep, golden topaz.

She shifted in her seat and I waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that" she breathed deeply. "I would never allow anything to happen to you. You know that, right?"

"I don't understand" I replied confused. "Who were those three?"

She sighed again and turned back to the front of the car.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Edward. They will never bother you again" she spoke softly.

"Bella, what did they mean by a human?" I questioned her.

She turned to me again and I saw several emotions cross her face, fear, concern, regret and desperation.

"Remember how I said that I'm different Edward?" she asked. I nodded in reply urging her to continue.

"I'm not like you, there are things about me that are dangerous for you to know" she seemed so pained that I almost let it go. But I had to have answers.

"Bella, whatever it is you can tell me" I tried to reassure her.

She seemed hesitant but I knew that she would answer my questions.

"I know that they were different, in human even. Bella, what exactly are they?" I pondered.

She turned to me and I saw the worry in her eyes.

"How about we go inside and I will try my best to answer all of your questions" she replied.

I nodded and we quickly exited the car and made our way to the house.

"Is this your house?" I asked as I took in the beautiful home before me. She nodded in reply but wouldn't look at me.

The house was breathtaking. It was a large three story home with a huge porch supported by numerous columns. There were tons of windows lining the front. As we stepped inside the foyer I noticed the elegant, grand staircase ahead. She led me into a large open living space. There were two oversized white couches and two leather wing back chairs. The décor was contemporary with a neutral color palette. It was very comfortable and immaculately clean, I don't think there was a speck of dust anywhere.

We took a seat on one of the couches and I turned to her expectantly.

"Edward, my kind, we aren't human. Some of us live among humans, but there are others of our kind that are not as _civilized_" she stated with apprehension.

"If you are not human, then what exactly are you" I asked curiously.

"What is it you think I am?" she questioned. "I would like to hear your theories."

"Well" I began "your skin is ice cold, you never seem to eat, your eyes change color, and you are incredibly fast and strong".

"Go on" she urged.

I thought for a moment as the pieces started to fit together. I know what I thought this could all mean. I had questioned things in my mind over and over again. But how could it even be possible? Somehow though I knew that it was true, I knew exactly what Bella was. Knowing the truth didn't seem to change how I felt about her, I wasn't afraid. I just needed for her to confirm it.

"I know what you are" I stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at her and gazed straight into her eyes hoping to convey what I was feeling as I spoke the words. "Vampire".

**Okay so here it is just as promised. We will get a little of both POV's next chapter. It should be really interesting. How will things progress now that the truth is finally out? I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Remember; let me know what you think….Review.**


End file.
